


something impressive caught your eye?

by AmandaBecker



Series: What if? [15]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: What if.... Mary asked her famous question and Sidney witnessed Charlottes reaction?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: What if? [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	something impressive caught your eye?

**Author's Note:**

> one more...

The night was short. Charlotte as the most confusing dream she ever had. He was there in the water.  
Naked. Naked like a Greek god, surrounded by waves, glittering in the late afternoon.  
His hand with his long fingers strokes his beautiful face to free his eyes from the salt water.  
Before he cought her eye, she turned around, but in her dream she did not turn away as he came closer until he stood in front of her. 

She stood up and washed her burning face on her water bowl. When she dried her face, she went to the window and opened it.  
The sea breeze cooled her burning face and she took a deep breath. She hoped she wouldn't see him today, she didn't know how to react.

After she was fully dressed, which needed more time today, because he was popping up in her mind very often, she went down.  
Charlotte couldn’t resist to risk a look to his portrait and was caught by Mary to do so.

She asked her about her walk, she asked if  
„something impressive caught your eye?“ and immediatelly Charlotte saw him in her mind.  
„yes“ Charlotte cheek went red and she cleared her throat and she corrected her self  
„erm, I mean no. I mean..“ she was glad as Mary asked for the shells. She stumbled over her words. And as Mary turned to leave, Charlotte dared a second glance to his portrait, she imagined him once again. The memory and the dream mixed up in her mind. His wet body, his apperance like a statue of a greek god.  
His beautiful dark eyes as he stood before her, as he bend down.  
Her heart was hammering against her chest as she thought of her dream when he was about to kiss her.

„Sidney!“ Mary screamed and as Charlotte turned, he stood in front of her in all his broad, black covered glory.

„Oh.“ Charlotte couldn’t look away, she starred in his eyes and he pierced her with his stare and hold her in place.  
„It’s so funny you didn’t run in each other yesterday, I thought you were at the cove too?“ Mary asked him.  
„Yes, erm, for a swim.“ He hesitantly answered.  
„How was it?“  
„Crowded.“ His answer was in this deep voice, which let Charlotte shivering, but she couldn’t stand why he seemed so angry with her. It was an accident after all.  
„Oh I am sorry to hear that“ Mary said, „who was swimming in your secret cove?“

"Nobody. It was just..." When he saw in Charlotte's big doe eyes that she broke out in panic, her red cheeks, he understood what it felt like to her.  
He pitied her and said.  
"A.... A walker." He looked at his feet and suddenly looked at Charlotte, who stared at him with an unreadable look.  
"Oh," Mary laughed, "hopefully far enough away."  
"Um... yes, of course," he replied and stared further at Charlotte.

Mary caught them staring at each other and smiling, maybe there was something about those two.  
Maybe Sidney could let someone in, after all.

"Maybe you can show Charlotte the cove," they both stared at Mary in panic,  
"there are the most beautiful shells, you brought them for the girls once," she said to Sidney before turning to Charlotte.  
Who tried to get her breath under control again. Sidney tried to interfere.  
„Maybe I can show you someday.“ Mary turned to him and smiled and asked if he wanted to take breakfast with them.  
He noded, and as he went pass Charlotte, he couldn’t resist to ask her in a low whisper.

„so... you think, erm... I am impressive?“ She blushed even deeper and she thought she would faint.  
His smirk he had as he said so to tease her, disapeared immediately.

„Charlotte are you alright?“ Mary asked. „Come take some breakfast.“

Although she was hungry she couldn’t sit at the same table with him. Charlotte excused herself and went, or flee to Toms study.  
Sidney looked at her as she left and the guilt to be responsible for her feelings scratched at his heart. He has to go after her.

Mary smiled and went to the dining room and left them alone.

A few moments later Sidney came in and stood in front of the desk, but she didn't look up to him.  
"Um. Miss Heywood."  
"Mr. Parker. "  
"I'm sorry."  
"for what exactly?"  
"Everything.“  
She looked up at him angrily and stood up. They both bent over the desk and leaned more towards each other with every word.

"What exactly?" she asked again with her teeth grinding.  
"I wanted to tease you with... what Mary said, I heard it. I didn't want to embarrass you. I mean... I..."  
"It wasn't my intention to get where you were." She hissed angrily, not too loudly, to be caught by Mary in the next room.  
"It was an accident," she explained.  
"I know."  
"I did not, I will not..." she stuttered, tears shimmered in her eyes.  
"I know, I'm sorry." He looked like a kicked puppy with his soul-deep eyes.  
"Forgive me." he begged.

She smiled up at him, and Mary called them both to come to take breakfast and destroied their little moment.

„Why did you say it, it is akward enough.“ She asked him as they walked over the hall to the dinning room.  
„I wanted to see your beautiful blushing.“ They locked eyes again, he smiled and led her to the table, pulling a chair for her.  
„it was just meant as a joke.“ He explained in a low whisper directly in her ear.  
She shivered and smiled at him. And Sidney saw as her eyes got a devilish expression. And as she answered, he blushed.

„I wasn’t joking.“


End file.
